Talk:Prince Rurik
"Somehow, the Lich Lord finds ... his corpse ..." <- I seem to recall that in the cutscene at the end of the Frost Gate mission you can actually see the Lich Lord approaching Rurik's dead body together with Dagnar Stonepate and even making a nasty comment hinting at his undead return. I'm not 100% sure though. --Tetris L 18:03, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :Unless the game was drastically changed in the last two weeks, I don't think this cutscene ever existed. I finished the mission 3 times, once in the olden days (like mid June), once in early August and once a few weeks ago when I took the Frost Gate screen pic. Never have I seen the Lich lord in any. The first time the Lich Lord even shows up is in Kryta at the end of the Gates of Kryta mission when the Mantle find the scepter. :I actually found (and still find) the unexplained leap of his corpse from there to Hell's Precipice annoying. --Karlos 18:11, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Not to mention it seems like it would be an awful big hassle and kinda out of the way for the Lich to travel there, find his corpse, reanimate it, all just to harass players far down the line...you kinda think it'd be more trouble than it's worth, really. ::I just did Frost Gate to check. No such cutscene. Rurik gets the axe and it ends. --Fyren 19:05, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :::There is a cut-scene showing undead Rurik walking through a portal with the Lich Lord. Is this relevant? 148.177.129.213 19:07, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::That's at the end of Thunderhead Keep. --Karlos 19:11, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::I may have confused the two. --Tetris L 19:36, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) His shields seem to change with every mission these days, instead of it being his usual Crimson Carapace Shield. I've seen him with kite shields, skull shields, and tower shields. Still, probably not as funny as the time when Lady Althea spawned with a buckler in pre-searing. --Havral Glommon 13:42, 4 February 2006 (UTC) : All NPC weapons are random ;) 22:09, 5 March 2006 (CST) ::Are absolutely all of them random? I've seen him with different shields, but he has ALWAYS had the FDSfor me, so if nothing else, it doesn't seem to be random...then again, until last night, Vanyi ALWAYS had a scimitar when I did Hero's Challenge, and last night she had a long sword, so maybe it is random.DKS01 06:10, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :::The weapons of different NPCs and mobs have different degrees of randomness. Ghostly Heroes always have a Sephis Axe (or unnamed ghostly sword if they're level 20) and Eternal Bow and Shadow Warriors always have a Shadow Blade and Shadow Shield, while Emperor Kisu always has a random Factions Mesmer staff and the Guards of the Isles on the Battle Isles can have nearly any of the core and prophecies swords and shields. Most or all the Luxon and Kurzick mobs and NPCs seem to have fixed weapons and offhand items. Henches are also technically NPCs, and they always have the same weapons (at while they're henches, the Factions version of Brother Mhenlo doesn't use the same staff as the healer henchman version). -- Gordon Ecker 21:48, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Hundred Blades Does he actually use this? I've never seen him use it. I don't mean the undead one 22:08, 5 March 2006 (CST) Levels When is he level 20? Possible reference? There is a character in Myth: Soulblighter(down a broken path mission) who's name is Rurik he is also "very important" and re-appears after he dies. I have seen him use one hundred blades on the pre-searing durring the fight against the grawl at the end. :Nope. Rurik is a Scandinavian name meaning, fittingly enough, "ruler". Unless there's a very clear similarity with the Myth character here, I'd say it's 1000 times more likely that we're refering to, say, Rurik the Varangian, founder of Novgorod and progenitor of Russia's first royal line if anyone at all. — 130.58 (talk) (23:08, 19 April 2006 (CDT)) Cloak What does the symbol on Rurik's cloak represent? If it's the Vanguard, it should be screencapped and uploaded to the Vanguard page. If it's Ascalon in general, is it seen anywhere else? Just a thought. --Valentein 23:23, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :King Adelbern's cape has the same emblem on it, so it's probably the coat of arms for either Ascalon, the Ascalon's Chosen guild or Adelbern and Rurik's family. I think the Vanguard symbol is the V emblem on the armor of various vanguard NPCs including Captain Greywind, Captain Osric and (IIRC) post-searing Old Mack. . -- Gordon Ecker 21:48, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure it's the Ascalon's Chosen guild emblem. The Nolani monument, dedicated to the guild, is engraved with the same symbol. -- Gordon Ecker 02:18, 19 October 2006 (CDT)